Sisterly fostered love
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: What happens when Sara & Grissom's kids becomes freinds with two girls who are abused? i no summary sux will change later but plz r&r plz & thnk u....
1. Chapter 1

Sisterly Fostered Love Chp 1

Two eleven year olds sit at the dinner table with their foster dad. After they got done eating their foster dad, David White, told Madison to do the dishes, and clear the table and he told Melanie to go clean the upstairs.

When Madison got done washing the dishes she went ahead and started to dry them. On her last dish she picked it up and started to dry it, as she was drying it she accidentally dropped the dish on the floor and went to go pick up the pieces of the plate when her foster dad came in the kitchen.

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? Breaking every dish in this house?" David asked her extremely angry.

"N-no sir, I-I didn't mean to, I dropped it by accident." Madison told him nervously hoping he wouldn't beat her tonight.

"Yea, I'm sure you didn't, this is the second time you broken a dish I will not TOLERATE you breaking MY dishes! You hear me!" David yelled.

"Y-yes sir, but I didn't mean to honest." Madison told him trying not to cry.

"Don't you DARE back talk me young lady! You lucky I even keep your worthless butt in this house!" David yelled while smacking her across the face.

"I-I'm not, I-I don't m-mean to." Madison said as she held back her tears.

"SHUT THE HECK UP! You're a worthless piece of crap, that's why nobody adopted you, 'cause they don't want to mess with a worthless piece of garbage!" David said hitting her, then continued, "Go up to your room don't come out till tomorrow morning when you get ready for school, 'cause I DON'T want to see your ugly face, your lucky I even keep you here! NOW GO!" David said kicking her.

Madison quickly got up and went upstairs not wanting to get hit again by her foster dad when Madison got up to her room she layed quietly on her bed letting the tears fall down her face.

A few minutes later Madison heard a knock on her door, when she heard her foster sister on the other side, she sighed a breathe of relief glad that it wasn't her foster dad. Madison got up and answered the door for her foster sister to come in.

"Hey Maddie, you ok?" her foster sister asked her.

"Yea, I'm ok Mel," Madison said going back to sit on her bed.

"Yea, your also a liar, so come on tell me, David hurt you didn't he?" Melanie asked her.

"Melanie, I don't want to talk about it!" Madison said laying on her bed sighing.

"come on Madison Elizabeth! Gosh your so freakin' stubborn! Why cant you tell me what's wrong, what did David say?"

"Mel, I said drop it, please? I'm begging you." Madison said holding back her tears.

"Yea, ok I'll drop it but just know that I'm here for you alright?" Melanie asked her heading back towards the door.

"Mel, wait, can you please stay In here with me? I'm scared." Madison said breaking down.

"Yea, I'll stay in here with you tonight," Melanie said climbing in the bed to lay beside Madison.

"Thanks Mel, I don't know what I would do with out you." Madison told her.

"Your welcome, and lets not think about that, lets just get some sleep ok?" Mel said to her.

"Your welcome, and lets not think about that, now lets get some sleep."

"Okay, night Mel," Madison said falling asleep.

"Night Maddie." Melanie also said as she fell asleep herself.

A half hour later Melanie woke up to hear her foster sister crying.

"Maddie you ok?" Melanie asked her foster sister.

when Melanie didn't get an answer from Madison, Melanie tried again, "Madison answer me." Melanie said shaking her foster sister.

"What do you want Melanie?" Madison asked annoyed.

"You were crying Mad what's wrong?" Melanie asked sitting up.

"I don't want to talk about it Mel." Madison told her.

"Come on, you can tell me, you usually do, please tell me Maddie." Melanie said pleading for her foster sister to tell her.

"Fine I'll tell you, I didn't exactly tell you all what happened the night my parents died." Madison told her then continued, "You knew my parents were killed but I never told you how they died."

Flashback 

It all started the winter oh about four years ago not long after my seventh birthday, my parents took me out for the day to the zoo I believe. Yes it was the zoo I can remember seeing my favorite animal, the Lions. The way their fur glowed in the December glow still makes me smile to this day. The day was spent wandering around laughing and joking even got ice cream, the ice cream attendant thought we were crazy, but we didn't care.

We eventually had to go home it was getting dark and that was when the idiots of Vegas hit the streets, I knew what went off on the streets but it was never spoken openly about. It was such a cold night and mommy insisted that we used her old heater, daddy didn't want to but mommy always got what she wanted the puppy dog look always prevailed even I could get away with it.

We said our goodnights and gave each other hugs and kisses especially loved my daddies' Eskimo kisses, later that evening the next thing I knew I'm being carried down the stairs of my home by a fire fighter I scream for my mommy and daddy I'm placed in the arms of a paramedic and that's when I see them, my parents, I run over to them to find that they are not how I remember them they don't look like my parents they are covered in soot and debris, I touch my mommies hand and it's ice cold. I thought it was strange how cold she was especially as I could feel the intense heat of the fire on my back.

I'm then dragged away and taken to hospital where I'm given the all clear I beg to hear about my mommy and daddy and that's when I'm told I was touching my mommies dead body, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye I'm dragged into away and put into a foster home and that's where I've stayed for four years of my life constantly reliving that tragic night. 

End flash back 

After Maddie told Melanie about how her parents died, she collapsed in Melanie's arms. Melanie was rubbing small circles on Madison's back and whispering soothing words to her until Maddie fell asleep. When Maddie feel asleep Melanie laid Maddie down and she fell asleep next to Maddie hoping Maddie will get a good nights rest.

The next day

The next day in at school, Maddie was in gym class in the locker room changing when a girl came up to her and asked her how she got the bruises on her arms. Jaycee came up to Maddie, "Hey, my names Jaycee, what's your's?"

"My names Madison," Madison answered her after quickly putting her shirt on.

"Hey what happened to your arms?" Jaycee asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, it doesn't matter." Madison told her.

"You sure?" Jaycee asked her.

"Yea, I'm sure, I better get to class be for I'm late," Madison said picking up her books and leaving the locker room to go to her next class.

"Hey, what do you have next?" Jaycee asked catching up to her.

"Ummm…I have English next," Madison said looking at her schedule.

"Cool same here," Jaycee said walking with Madison to class.

"Uh that's cool," Madison said not really wanting to talk.

"Yeah it so totally is cool, hey during lunch do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Jaycee asked.

"Well, ummm…I don't know, its just me and my sister I was going to sit with her today." Madison said.

"Oh, well, she can come sit at my table too," Jaycee said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to her," Madison said finding her seat at a desk in the classroom.

"Awesome, well I'll see ya after class." Jaycee said finding her own desk which was on the other side of the classroom.

TBC…

A/N: hope ya like the story so far I'm gonna try 2 update soon can't promise ne thing but let me no how it is…also ideas would b helpful 2...please read & review!!!

sara


	2. Chapter 2

Sisterly fostered love chp 2 

At lunch

Madison and Melanie walked into the lunch room. After walking around they finally found a table to sit at. A few minutes later Jaycee spots them and heads over to their table. 

"Hey Madison , you must be Madison sister," Jaycee said. Then turned to Madison , "You know, you could always come over to our table." 

"I know, but I think I'll stay here with my sister," Madison told her not wanting to leave her foster sister. 

Jaycee turned to Madison 's foster sister, "Hi, my names Jaycee, what's yours?" 

"My names Melanie Carson," Melanie told her. 

"Cool, so are you guys new here? Because I've never seen you guys around here before." Jaycee asked them. 

"Yea, we are," Melanie said knowing that Madison doesn't like to talk much around other people. 

"Oh, that's cool; maybe you guys can come over & stay the night since its Friday tomorrow." Jaycee suggested, and then continued, "Would it be ok if I called?" Jaycee asked. 

"Umm…well yea, but you'll have to call before 4 o'clock thought." Melanie said. 

"Okay cool and why do I have to call before 4 o'clock ?" Jaycee asked confused. 

"Well it's kind of complicated," Melanie said not wanting to explain it. 

"Oh, okay, I can call you before 4 o'clock " Jaycee said. 

"Okay thanks, and here's our phone number, just ask for me, Madison doesn't really talk to other people besides me, it takes her awhile to warm up to other people, just so you know." Melanie told her after writing the phone number down. 

"Okay, no problem, I'll talk to ya later then." Jaycee said before leaving their table. 

Madison looked over at Melanie with a scared look on her face. "Mel, I don't think that was a good idea, David, and Monica never said that we could give out their phone number they'll get really mad Mel." 

"Maddie, it'll be okay, just as long as she calls before 4 o'clock then they won know about it, and if they do find out I'll take the blame, and besides it was my idea anyway, so don't worry come on we should head to class." Melanie said trying to get Madison to not worry. 

"Yea, ok," Madison said following her foster sister out of the lunch room. 

After school

"Hey Mel," Madison asked getting Mel's attention. 

"Yea Maddie," Melanie answered her. 

"Do you really think they'll let us stay over at Jaycee's house tonight?" Madison asked. 

"Yea, I'm sure they won't care, considering they don't want to deal with us any way," Melanie told her. 

"Okay, I'll see you inside; I'm going to go do my homework." Madison said walking inside the house. 

Half hour later

Melanie and Madison were doing their homework when the phone ran, Melanie turned to Madison and told her that she'll be right back. 

"Hello?" Melanie asked answering the phone. 

"Hi is Melanie there?" Someone asked on the other side of the phone. 

"This is her," Melanie answered. 

"Hey this is Jaycee," Jaycee told her. 

"Oh, hey how's it goin'?" Melanie asked her. 

"Its goin' good, also mom and dad said that it was fine that you and Madison can stay the night Friday night," Jaycee said excitedly. 

"Okay, sounds cool, I'll get back to you later and see what they say 'bout me & Maddie coming' over." 

"Okay sounds good; my dad was wondering if he could meet your parents or something?" Jaycee asked. 

"Well I don't know if that's possible but I'll let you know tomorrow at school if we can stay the night tomorrow night or not. Sorry to like rush off but I kind of have to go." Melanie told her as she saw her foster mom pull up. 

"Okay, yea sure no problem, I'll see ya guys tomorrow." Jaycee said. 

"Yup, see ya gotta go." Melanie said practically hanging up on Jaycee after she heard her say bye. 

As soon as Melanie hung up the phone she heard her foster mom come into the house. Monica looked over at Melanie then asked why se was on the phone. 

"Why were you on the phone?" Monica asked Melanie making her jump. 

"I, uh, I was just talking to a friend, had to ask her what our homework assignment in science was." Melanie said nervously and lying to her foster mom about the phone call. 

"You're lying to me! Now tell me the truth!" Monica yelled making both girls jump. 

"Okay, it was a friend from school; she wanted to know if Madison and I can stay the night over at her place." Melanie said taking a step back a lil'. 

"If it gets you two brats out of the house then fine by me. " Monica said then turned to Melanie, "And you, don't you EVER lie to me again!" Monica yelled at her then slapped her across the face. 

"Okay, I won't lie to you any more." Melanie said rubbing the spot on her face where her foster mom hit her.

tbc...

a/n: well here's another wonderfull chp written all just from me not even gabby no's wut im writing bout this chp MWUAHAHAHA luv ya gabby!! hehe...ne ways..well hope ya like the chp plz review they r GREATLY apreciated hint hint lol...well thnks 4 reading & i should hopefully have the next chp posted up by this wkd & if not i'll try 2 make it up 2 by makin' it longer (i'll try 2) but ne ways.. i'll let ya'll go & PLZ PLZ leave a review im beggin ya!! lol...

sara


	3. Chapter 3

Sisterly Fostered Love Chap 3

The next day

"Hey Jaycee," Melanie called to Jaycee as she spotted her during lunch.

"Oh, hey, Melanie, hey, Madison," Jaycee said spotting Melanie and Madison.

"So what did your parents say?" Jaycee asked walking up to them.

"They said it was fine, but they won't be able to meet your parents though," Melanie told her.

"Ok, that's fine; do you guys still have to go home to get your stuff?" Jaycee asked them.

"Nope, we brought our stuff with us." Melanie told her answering for both her and Madison.

"Okay, well I have to get to class so, I'll see you guys outside the high school office," Jaycee said.

"Okay, well see ya later," Melanie said as they walked to their next class after the bell rang.

After school

Jaycee was standing outside the high school office when she spotted Melanie and Madison walking towards the office.

"Hey, Melanie, Madison, over here!" Jaycee yelled over to t hem.

"Hey Jaycee," Melanie and Madison said when they walked up to her with their stuff.

"Okay, so you guys got your stuff?" Jaycee asked as they headed out of the school.

"Yup," Both girls said.

All three girls walked up to a vehicle, Jaycee opened the back door and saw her dad in the driver's seat.

"Hi daddy," Jaycee said as all three of them got in the vehicle then continued, "This is Melanie, and this is Madison," Jaycee told him.

"Hi girls nice to meet you," Grissom told the girls.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Grissom," Melanie told him.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jaycee asked.

"We're waiting for your sister missy," Grissom told his daughter.

"Oh yea, wasn't she going to Lindsay's tonight?"

"Nope, Lindsay got sick yesterday so Danny won't be staying the night." Grissom answered his daughter then turned the engine on when his oldest daughter got in the vehicle.

"Hey dad," Danielle said as she got in the front seat.

"Hey Danny, meet my two new friends, Melanie and Madison," Jaycee said.

"Hi nice to meet you guys," Danielle said.

"Nice to meet you too," They both said.

"Hey dad," Danielle said as she got in the front seat.

"Hey Danny, meet my two new friends, Melanie and Madison," Jaycee said.

"Hi nice to meet you guys," Danielle said.

"Nice to meet you too," They both said.

Grissom's Residence

"Jaycee why don't you go take your friends stuff to your bedrooms ok?" Grissom asked his daughter.

"Yea, sure thing," Jaycee said as she lead the girls up to Jaycee's room.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jaycee asked them.

"Doesn't matter to us, it's your house,' Melanie told Jaycee.

"Well, we could watch a movie," Jaycee suggested.

"Yea, sure, what do you have?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I have the movie, sisterhood of the traveling pants, you've got mail, titanic, forest grump, which I go to say is MY FAV movie," Jaycee said naming off a few movies.

"Lets watch Forest Gump, that's one of my favorite movies, do you want to watch it Maddie?

"Yea, that's fine," Maddie said quietly.

"Okay, well Forest Gump it is!" Jaycee said excitedly as they headed into the living room.

In the living room

While Jaycee was putting the movie in the, her dad came in.

"Hey girls, what you are you girls doin?" Grissom asked them

"Hey dad, we're just getting ready to watch a movie," Jaycee told him then continued, "Are you leaving for work?"

"Yea, I am, I want you to be good for your mom alright?" Grissom told her.

"Hey, I'm always good for her, its Danny you should be worried about," Jaycee said jokingly.

"I know, well you girls have fun, and don't give your mom a heard time Jay," Grissom told his daughter.

"Okay, will do, bye daddy, have fun at work," Jaycee said before turning back to the T.V.

"Yea, sure will, bye girls," Grissom said to Melanie and Madison.

"Bye Mr. Grissom," Both girls said quietly.

After Grissom left, all three girls began to watch their movie, when Danielle came into the room.

"What are you guys watching?" Danielle asked.

"Forest Gump, now be quiet," Jaycee said to her sister while trying to watch the movie.

"Ooh, can I watch?" Danielle asked knowing that her sister hates interruptions.

"Yes, now shut up!" Jaycee yelled at her older sister, then turned her attention to the movie.

Hour and a half later

"That movie was hilarious, sad at some points, but still funny," Jaycee said to Melanie and Madison.

"Yea, I agree," Melanie said.

A few minutes later Sara, walks in and asks the girls if their hungry, "Hey girls, you guys hungry?"

"HECK YEAH," Jaycee practically yelled.

"Yea, your always hungry Jay, what about you two, are you guys hungry?" Sara asked the two girls.

"Yea, I am what about you Maddie?" Melanie asked.

"Yea," Madison said quietly.

"Alright, is pizza ok with you guys?" Sara asked them.

"Yup!" Jaycee said.

"Okie-dokie then, no more sugar for you Jay," Sara told her daughter jokingly then continued, "Pizza ok with you two?"

"Yea, that's fine with us," Melanie said then continued, "Also, umm…Maddie doesn't eat meat, hope that's not a problem or anything," Melanie said hoping that it wasn't a problem, because their foster parents could care less if they ate meat or not.

"That's not a problem, I'll just order two cheese pizzas and one pepperoni and sausage," Sara told the girls.

"Can we have EXTRA cheese? You could just get rid of the pepperoni and sausage, well all know Danny won't care, unless if Melanie eats it." Jaycee said jumping up from the couch.

"NO, you know your sister doesn't like plain cheese on her pizza, you girls go do something while I go order pizza," Sara told them, and then went to go order the pizzas.

Tbc…

Sara's A/N: well here ya'll go peeps! Hope ya like Plz plz plz!! Review! The r GREATLY appreciated well ne ways hope ya like & I shall update again sometime this wk (hopefully) again thnks 4 readin & PLZ REVIEW!!

Sara


	4. Chapter 4

Sisterly Fostered Love Chapter 4

Later that Night

All three girls were upstairs in Jaycee's room, when Sara came in.

"Hey girls, I don't want you guys to stay up to late," Sara told them.

"Okay, we won't," Jaycee told her mom.

Watching her mom leave the room she turned to her friends, "So who wants some chocolate?" Jaycee asked.

"Didn't your mom say that you couldn't have any sugar?" Madison asked not wanting her friend to get in trouble.

"She was just kidding; I'm allowed to have some." Jaycee said.

"Okay," Madison said as she sat down on Jaycee's bed.

When the girls settled down after playing games they all decided to go ahead and go to bed.

During the Night

While the girls were asleep, Madison started to get nightmares. Melanie woke up to hear Madison talkin' in her sleep.

" Madison , wake up, you're having another nightmare," Melanie said trying to wake her up.

"Stop it, please, I'll be good, I promise," Madison said in her sleep, rolling into a fetal position.

While Melanie was trying to get Madison up, Jaycee heard Madison , and tried helping Melanie get Madison to wake up.

"Hey, Madison , come on, wake up," Jaycee said trying to wake up Madison .

"Jaycee turned to Melanie, "Hey do you want me to go get my mom? I'm sure she could get her to wake up."

"Yea, can you?" Melanie asked her.

"Yea, sure, be right back," Jaycee said as she left her room and to her moms room.

Jaycee walked up to her parent's room and knocked on the door. When she heard her mom tell her to come in, she walked in.

"Hey mom, I need your help," Jaycee said walking up to her mom.

"What's wrong hun?" Sara asked her daughter.

"Its, umm… Madison , she wont wake up." Jaycee answered her mom.

"Alright, come on, it'll be fine, Jay," Sara told her daughter as she got up and followed her daughter to her room.

Jaycee's room

"Come on Maddie, wake up, please," Melanie said as she tried getting Madison to wake up.

"Hey Melanie, what's going on?" Sara asked Melanie kneeling down next to her.

She's having another nightmare, and I can't get her to wake up," Melanie answered.

"Okay, hey, Madison hun, can you wake up for me?" Sara said trying to coax Madison to wake up.

A few minutes later Sara was able to get Madison to wake up.

"Hey, its ok, calm down sweetie, your fine," Sara told Madison as she tried calming her down.

"I'm sorry if I woke you guys up," Madison said trying to hold back tears.

"Hun, its okay, do you want to talk about it?" Sara asked her.

"I can't, I don't want to," Madison told her trying to hold back her tears but failing miserably. As she went to dry her eyes her sleeves rose up showing some bruises on her arms.

Sara saw the bruises that were on Madison 's arms and asked her where she got them.

" Madison , sweetheart, where did you get those bruises," Sara asked her.

"I can't," Madison said breaking down.

Sara turned to Melanie, "Melanie, hun, can you tell me where she got the bruises?"

Before Melanie could answer Madison almost yelled at Melanie, "Don't Melanie, he said we would pay if we told."

"Melanie, Madison , you guys can tell me, I wont let anything happen to you guys. Do your parents hurt you guys?" Sara asked them trying to get the girls to tell her.

"Their not our parents," Melanie started.

"Then who are they hun?" Sara asked her.

"Their Foster Parents, we're not biological sister's either," Melanie answered.

"Their going to be really angry for telling some one," Madison said as she broke down again.

" Madison , hun did they hurt you?" Sara asked Madison .

Madison just sat there debating whether or not she would tell. Couple minutes later she made up her mind and answered, "Y-yea, t-they always find something that I did wrong, and they would beat me."

"Aww…hun, everything will be ok, listen tomorrow morning when Gil comes home, we can go talk to detective Brass about your Foster Parents." Sara told Madison as she pulled the young girl into a hug.

"What's going to happen to us?" Melanie asked not wanting to go back to the foster home, and just wanting to live with the Grissom's.

"Well if it's ok, with Gil, whom I'll talk to him about it, then I'll see if you guys can stay with us, for awhile." Sara told Melanie.

"I don't want to go back, their really mean," Madison said sounding like a really small child.

"Sweetie, everything's going to be fine. I wont let you guys go back there." Sara told Madison as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Fifteen minutes later Madison feel back to sleep, Sara turned to Melanie and said, "Why don't you go back to sleep, alright?"

"Okay, I don't think I can, but I'll try," Melanie said getting back into her sleeping bag.

"Mom, what's going to happen?" Jaycee asked her mom.

"I don't know hun, but I am going to talk to your father tomorrow morning," Sara answered her.

"Will daddy let them stay with us?" Jaycee asked her.

"I'm sure he will; now why don't you go ahead and go back to bed alright?" Sara told her daughter.

"Okay, goodnight mommy, love you," Jaycee said getting back into her bed.

"Night, sweetie, love you too," Sara told her daughter before walking out the door.

After making sure the girls were ok one last time, Sara went back to her bedroom and went back to sleep hoping that the girls will get some much needed sleep after what happened a few minutes before.

TBC….

A/N: Hey peeps! Well here's the next chp hope ya guys like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Also you should check out my sister's story battered bruised broken alive (n other words its bbba 4 short) she's been havin' second thoughts bout deleting it and I keep telling her that she should but I need help n convincing her that she shouldn't take it down/delete well plz go read her story & leave a review she'd b really excited & what not soo again plz review & go check my sister's story!! Its really good I must say!!

Thanks a bunch…

Sara


	5. Chapter 5

Sisterly Fostered Love Chapter 5

Next Morning

The next morning Sara got up, and went to go make the girls something to eat for breakfast. Ten minutes later Gil walks through the door and walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

Sara turns around and hugs him back then she pulled away from him and told him that she needed to talk to him about something.

"Hey Gil, I have something that I need to talk to you about," Sara told him as she got the pancake mix out.

"Yea, what's up?" Grissom asked his wife.

"Well, Madison woke up last night with a night mare and I was talking to her and her sister Melanie, cause I saw bruises on Madison's arms, and I asked her where she got them, and Melanie told me that their foster parents beat them. So I was thinking that maybe we could adopt them, but I told Madison and Melanie that we would go talk to Brass about their foster parents beating them. I can't let them go back there," Sara told her husband.

"Yea, we can go talk to him maybe this afternoon if he's not busy. If you want to adopt them, then that's fine with me. We'll have to call child services and see what we could do about adopting them." Gil told his wife as he got something to drink out of the fridge.

"You really mean it? About adopting the girls?" Sara asked surprised.

"Yes, I really mean it." Gil told her.

A few minutes later Danielle came down stairs. "Morning mom, dad," Danielle said sitting down on the bar stool.

"Morning sweetie," Sara told her oldest daughter.

"Morning Dani," Grissom said to his daughter. (A/n: I changed the spelling in Danielle's name from Danny to Dani ne ways back 2 the story)

"I heard about Madison, and Melanie, are they ok?" Danielle asked her parents.

"They will be; what do you think about us adopting them?" Gil asked his daughter.

"That would be cool, just as long as they don't go back to those people they were with," Danielle said.

"Why don't you go wake the girls up, and tell them that breakfast is ready, alright?" Sara told her daughter.

"Yea sure," Danielle said as she got up and went upstairs to her sister's room.

Jaycee's room

Danielle walked into her sister's bedroom and turned the light on, and started to wake each one up when she got to Madison she barely shook her when Madison almost woke up screaming.

"NO! Please, not today, I don't want to get beat today," Madison said with tears streaming down her face as she crawled over to a corner and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs.

"Madison, its ok, your safe," Danielle said as she tried calming her down.

A few minutes later Sara and Grissom came running upstairs to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, everything ok?" Grissom asked the girls.

"Madison freaked out when I tried to wake her up, she won't listen she just keeps saying 'I'm sorry and I won't do it again I promise, please don't beat me' over and over again," Danielle told her parents.

Sara walked over to Madison and tried to get the girl to respond to her, "Madison sweetie, your ok, your safe. Nobody is going to hurt you I promise."

"I'm sorry for causing too much trouble," Madison said looking down at her hands.

"Hun, your not causing any trouble its ok, really," Sara told her then turned to everyone else in the room, "Hey why don't you all go down stairs and go ahead and eat breakfast, I'm going to talk to Madison for a bit."

"Okay," They all said before heading out the door.

After everyone left Jaycee's room Sara turned to the Madison, "Madison hun, everything will be ok. I want to tell you something that I never really told anyone but my husband ok?"

"Okay," Madison said with out looking up.

"When I was about your age maybe a little bit younger, my dad would beat us if we didn't do as he said. One day my mom finally had enough and decided to take matters into her own hands and she killed him with a knife, I came home from school and found her kneeling over him as she stabbed him. Ever since then I went into foster care, where some of them were nice and others were just like your foster parents. So I know what you and Melanie are going through. I talked to Gil, and we agreed to go ahead and adopt you and Melanie if that was ok with you guys." Sara told Madison.

"Really, you guys really want to adopt us?" Madison asked.

"Yea really, that is if you guys want us to adopt you," Sara answered her.

"Yea, I don't want to go back, I actually really like it here," Madison said looking back down at the floor.

"Okay, we'll call child services later, now why don't we get you something to eat ok?" Sara told her.

"Yea, ok," Madison said as she got up and followed Sara downstairs.

Downstairs in the kitchen

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen eating their breakfast when Gil mentioned something.

"In a couple hours, we're going to take you two girls to see Detective Brass so you girls can tell him what goes on in your foster home." Grissom told Melanie and Madison.

"Okay, do we have to go back when we're done?" Melanie asked hoping that they wouldn't have to.

"No, you don't have to, we were actually thinking about adopting you two girls if that's ok with you," Grissom answered her.

"I already talked about it with Madison, so we just want to know if you would like us to adopt you too." Sara told her.

"Yea, I would like that, I HATE living there," Melanie said glad that they were thinking about adopting them.

Couple hours later

A couple hours later Grissom and Sara took Melanie and Madison to go see Brass so the girls can talk about what goes on in the foster homes. Grissom led them to Brasses office and knocked on the door then walked in.

"Hey Brass, can we talk to you about something?" Grissom asked when they all walked in.

"Yea, sure, what can I do for you guys?" Brass asked.

"Well, these two girls, Melanie and Madison, and they live in a foster home where their foster parents just beat them for no apparent reason." Grissom told him.

"Okay, girls do you want to tell me what happens, or just tell me what your foster parents do?" Brass asked the girls.

Melanie looked at Madison, and decided to go ahead and tell Brass since Madison doesn't really like to talk to people that much.

"Yeah, I can, well for one thing, they like to beat us. They always find something that we did wrong and use it for in excuse to beat us with. Sometimes if we did something that we weren't aloud to do, or just went against what they said they would just lock us up in our bedrooms until when ever they felt like letting us out," Melanie said.

"Is that all they ever did was just beat you?" Brass asked them.

"Yea, that's all they ever did, and they wouldn't touch us, they would just beat us," Melanie answered him.

"Okay, thanks, you did well," Brass said to Melanie then turned to Grissom and Sara, "I'm gonna go over to their place and check it out, are they staying with you for now?"

"Yea, they spent the night last night, and we're gonna call child services and ask about how to adopt the girls," Sara answered him.

"Okay, well, if we're done here, I could go ahead go check out that place," Brass said standing up.

TBC….

A/N: WOW OMG..I SOO CAN'T B/LIEVE I POSTED 2 CHPS UP N 1 DAY!! WOOHOO GO ME!! Also if u haven't already go check out battered bruised broken alive (aka bbba) cuz it's a really good story & I b/lieve u should go check it out cuz once again she's thinkin' bout deleting the story!!

ONCE AGAIN GABBY DON'T DELETE!! LUV YA GABBY!!

Well plz review they r greatly appreciated…

Sara


	6. Chapter 6

Sara's a/n: ok peeps i decided to go ahead & re-do chp 6 so hopefully its better & i made it longer to make up for the delay in the story...ne ways well hopefully u like the chp & PLZ PLZ PLZ leave a review at the end of the chp (gives puppy dog eyes) & some of the credit goes out to gabby (love ya gabs) ne ways hope ya like & PLZ leave a review...

* * *

**Back at the Grissom's house**

When Grissom and Sara brought the girls home after they told Brass about what the foster dad did. Melanie was sitting on the couch by Madison and was debating on telling Sara the other part of what their foster dad did.

Making up her mind Melanie got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where Sara and Grissom were.

"Hey Sara, can I umm…talk to you?" Melanie asked standing in the doorway.

Sara turned around and saw Melanie in the door way and said, "Sure Mel, what's wrong?"

When she walked up to Melanie, Sara put her hand on Melanie's shoulder, but retracted when she flinched.

"I'm sorry," Melanie said as she looked down then continued, "Can I talk to you somewhere…privately?" then she paused and looked at Grissom. "No offence I hope Mr. Grissom."

Grissom shook his head, "Its Gil remember? And I don't mind at all."

"Thanks," Melanie said.

"Come on, we'll find some place calmer to talk," Sara said, letting Melanie lead the way.

"Bathroom," Melanie asked.

"Anywhere you want," Sara answered her.

"Okay," Melanie said, leading the way to the upstairs bathroom. Once there, Melanie hesitated on telling Sara what she had to tell her, so she scuffed around.

"Mel? What's wrong hun?" Sara asked her.

"He raped me," Melanie blurted out suddenly.

"Who did, your foster dad?" Sara asked her a few minutes of silence.

"Y-yeah, h-he did," Melanie told her as she started to cry.

"Awe sweetheart, why didn't you tell anyone?" Sara asked her as she pulled Melanie into a hug.

"I-I c-couldn't h-he s-said I-if I-I told any o-one th-then he w-would do the s-same t-to Maddie e-except a-a lot w-worse," Melanie told her as she busted out crying.

"Mel, you could have told someone," Sara told her while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know, I d-didn't w-want him t-to h-hurt Maddie," Melanie said.

"He shouldn't have threatened you or better yet he shouldn't have raped you, and he shouldn't be raping girls either. I'm glad you told me Mel," Sara told Melanie as she was calming her down.

"I don't want Madison to know or she'll get freaked out," Melanie said as she started to calm down.

"That's fine, I won't tell her," Sara reassured Melanie.

"Okay, thanks," Melanie said looking down at her hands.

"No problem sweetheart, so you want to get something to eat?" Sara asked.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry," Melanie answered politely.

"Okay, that's fine," Sara, told her as she led Melanie out of the bathroom.

As soon as they came out of the bathroom, Jaycee came running up the stairs.

"Jay what's wrong hun?" Sara asked her daughter.

"Ummmm…the phones for Melanie," Jaycee answered her mom.

"Who is it Jaycee?" Sara asked her daughter.

"I don't know it's some guy, and he kinda sounded really mad," Jaycee said handing the phone to Melanie.

Receiving the phone, Melanie asks, "Can I use your room Jaycee?"

"Yea, that's fine," Jaycee told her.

"Okay, thanks," Melanie said before going to Jaycees room to talk to whoever was on the phone.

"What's Madison doing?" Sara asked her daughter after watching Melanie walk into Jaycee's room.

"She's downstairs still sitting in the same position when we got home." Jaycee answered her mom.

"Okay, why don't you go see if she wants to do anything, and I'll go cook you guys something to eat." Sara told her daughter on the way downstairs.

"Okay," Jaycee said as she went to go see Madison.

**In the living room**

"Hey Maddie," Jaycee said coming into the living room and sat down by Madison.

When Jaycee didn't get an answer from Madison, she tried again, "Madison, hello anyone there?"

"Uh-what, oh sorry Jaycee I wasn't paying attention." Madison answered.

"Its ok, you looked like you were far out there," Jaycee said.

"Yeah, where's Melanie?" Madison asked realizing she wasn't in the same room anymore.

"She's upstairs in my room on the phone," Jaycee answered her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go see Melanie," Madison said as she got up and headed up the stairs.

Upstairs in Jaycees room

"Melanie?" Madison asked as she walked in Jaycees room.

When Melanie got off the phone she turned around and faced Madison, who was standing by the door.

"Hey Maddie," Melanie said.

"Who were you just talking to Mel?" Madison asked.

"I was just talking to David," Melanie told her and saw Madison cringe at the mention of their foster dad.

"What did he say?" Madison asked kind of afraid of what he told Melanie.

"Nothing really just wants us to come home," Melanie told her, and then felt badly for telling her once she looked at her foster sister's sad, scared face.

"I don't want to go back, I like it here, they said they were going to adopt us, let's just stay here Mel," Madison told her with tears in her eyes.

"I know, hey, why don't we go downstairs and talk to them and see if we can stay here until they officially adopt us or something," Melanie suggested to her foster sister.

"Okay, do you think they won't mind?" Madison asked.

"They probly won't but only way to find out is if we go talk to them." Melanie said.

Walking towards the door, Melanie turns to her foster sister and said, "Come on Maddie, we should go talk to them now."

"Okay, but what if they say they can't and we would have to go back to them? I don't want to go back to them Mel," Madison asked her foster sister as they walked downstairs.

"Only way to find out is if we ask," Melanie told her.

**Mean while downstairs in the kitchen**

"Hey mom and dad," Jaycee said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what do you want Jay?" Grissom asked his youngest.

"I don't want anything daddy, I was just wondering where Dani is?" Jaycee told her dad as she hopped up on the counter.

"Your sister went to Lindsay's to see how she's doing, if you must know." Grissom told his daughter.

A few minutes later Melanie walks into the kitchen with Madison behind her. Melanie walked up to Grissom, "Where do you want me to put the phone at?"

"You can just lay it on the counter," Grissom told her.

"Okay, ummmm…that was our foster dad, he said that me and Madison have to go home," Melanie told them then continued, "We were wondering if it would be okay if we stayed here or something, so we don't have to go back to our foster home."

"Yea, that's fine you guys can stay here for as long as you need to," Grissom told the girls.

"Thanks," Both girls said.

"Your welcome, now do you want us to call your foster parents and let them know or do you guys want to call them?" Grissom asked.

"I can go ahead and call them back," Melanie said picking up the phone, and going back up to Jaycee's room.

After watching Melanie go upstairs to call their foster parents, Madison turned around and started to fidget with her fingers nervously. Looking over to Madison Sara asked,

"Hey you ok sweetie?"

"Y-yea, I guess so," Madison replied back not looking up.

"What's wrong hun?" Sara asked hoping Madison would talk to her.

"Its just…that I don't want to go back to that foster home." Madison answered.

"I know you don't hun, we'll try and make sure you and Melanie won't have to go back, ok?" Sara told her.

"Okay," Madison said as she looked back down at her fingers.

A few minutes later Melanie came back downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, ummmm…I called them back and they pretty much said whatever and just hung up on me," Melanie said as she put the phone on the table.

"Okay, would you guys like to help me make dinner?" Sara asked them.

"Yea sure," Melanie replied.

"What about you Madison, you wanna help out too?" Sara asked Madison.

"I don't want to mess any thing up," Madison said softly.

"You wont mess anything up." Sara smiled to Madison.

"Okay." She paused. "What are you guys making?" Madison asked.

"You like Spaghetti and garlic bread?"

"Yes, we both do." She smiled.

"Okay, you and Mel butter the garlic bread and put it on the pan. I'll get the spaghetti started."

"Okay." Madison and Melanie each got out the garlic bread and buttered each one and put it on the pan.

Melanie takes the pan from Madison, and opens up the fridge and pops the pan in. Melanie opened up the oven, and as she slid the garlic bread in, she let out a yell. "Ow, ow, OW!!" She yelled as she pulled her arm back holding it tightly.

Grissom ran into the kitchen. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Melanie got burnt from the oven. Get her arm underneath the sink. Cold water." Sara told Gil.

"Come here, I'll fix you up." Gil said caringly, to Melanie.

"It hurts…" Melanie whimpered as she walked over to Gil and the kitchen sink.

Grissom turned on the cold water and held Melanie's arm over it. "Ouch! It stings..." She hissed.

"It will for awhile." Gil paused. "Jaycee, can you get an icepack and a washcloth out for me please?"

"Sure dad, no problem." Jaycee said as she got in the freezer and took out a pink ice pack, and a washcloth from the side drawer. She took it over to her dad.

"Here they are. It'll be okay Mel...it'll just hurt for a bit."

Melanie nodded, biting back the tears from being burnt. She looked down at the mark on her arm. "Will that leave a scar?"

"Probably not. But I don't know. We'll give you some stuff you can put on, and it should heal nicely." Sara said, getting into the medicine cabinet, and pulling out the Triple Antibiotic cream for the burn. "Here you go." She smiled as she gently put it on Melanie's arm.

"Thanks," Melanie said as she looked down at her arm and felt like crying. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone else, cause they'd feel sorry for her, if they didn't already.

"Um… May I be excused?" Melanie looked to Sara.

"Sure, you okay?" Sara asked.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." As she said that, she walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to the bigger bathroom and locked the door behind her.

_Flashback:_

_Her dad was smoking. She sat on the couch, watching some weird racing show, beside her dad, bored out of her mind. She felt a sting._

_"Ow! What'd you do!?" She screamed with pain. She saw her dad poking his cigarette out on her. "Dad! Stop! It hurts!" She screamed as the tears poured out._

_She got up and ran to her room, and cried, holding her arm. He burnt her repeatedly over the next couple of years._

_End Flashback_

She sat on the bathroom linoleum, and let the tears fall. Silently crying, so nobody would hear her pain. They already saw it. This family was happy. Maddie and her, wasn't. She couldn't understand why their foster parents, had to do that to them, what they were doing, and why they were doing it.

She's never told anyone what happened to her parents. She never wanted to have that "murder gene" that her father had. She missed her mother a lot anymore. But she was dead and there was nothing she could do.

The tears got harder, as she sucked in gulps of air, trying to calm down. She didn't want anyone to hear her. She didn't want people to feel sorry for her.

She stood up and went to the mirror and saw her face, tear streaked. She turned on the water, and rinsed her face, trying to rid of the traces of her crying. She looked again after drying off.

She came out of the bathroom, and went straight into the guest room, and locked the door. Pulling down the blankets, she laid down, curled up and looked out the window, and saw almost every light there was in Vegas.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Madison was helping Jaycee, Sara and Grissom fix dinner.

"Mel hasn't came back down. Should I go check on her Mom?" Jaycee asked, concerned.

"Yeah, tell her dinner is just about ready as well." Sara said.

"Okay, I'll be back." Jaycee said as she went up the steps and looked in all the rooms. "Melanie?" She hollered out. She then decided to look in the guest room. She turned the door handle and found it locked. It was never locked.

She knocked. "Mel? You in here?"

Silence. She decided to go get the key to see for herself.

Jaycee went back downstairs. "Hey dad, where's the guest room key?"

"What do you need the key for Jace?" Gil asked curious.

"I think Mel's in the guest room, but its locked, so I cant tell."

Gil looked to Sara, concerned. "Sure. But you have to tell us if anything is wrong when you go in."

"I will Dad." Jaycee said as she got the key from Grissom. "Thanks."

She ran back up the steps and knocked lightly as she unlocked the door. On the bed, she saw Melanie fast asleep, with the lights of the city reflecting off her face. She sighed and went out, shutting the door behind her, and walked back down the steps.

"Is she okay?" Madison asked, worried for her sister.

"I don't know. I think she's exhausted, cause she's crashed out on the guest bed, asleep, with the lights from downtown on her face."

"Oh, so she's probably not going to be eating with us then." Madison looked over to Sara, "Hey Sara, can we save her some for tomorrow for like lunch?"

"Sure Maddie. You guys can feel at home here." Sara smiled.

They ate dinner, and talked about what was going on, and what they were doing at school, and then at the lab, and when Melanie and Maddie could meet the rest of the team.

After everyone had finished their plates, and drinks, Madison stood and offered to help with dishes.

"Sara, do you need help with dishes?"

"Naw hun, Gil and I have it. Thanks though." Sara smiled. "You guys should go get ready for bed."

"Okay. Sleep well. Dinner was great." Maddie smiled.

"It was. Good job."

"Thanks. Night Sara, night Gil."

"Night Maddie, Night Jacyee." They both said.

"Night mom, dad."

The girls went upstairs and brushed their teeth, and changed into their pajama's.

"Night Jaycee."

"Night Maddie." Jaycee replied.

They both went into the seperate rooms.

After awhile, Gil and Sara went to their bed after turning the lights off.

The house was then, calm, quiet, with everyone asleep.

Hours later, there was a scream. A door flew open, and another.

"Maddie?!"

-- -- -- -- --

Gabby's A/N: Can you guess who came to Maddie's rescue, and WHAT Maddie dreamed of? Let us know what YOU think

sara's a/n: ok well...hoped ya liked it...plz leave a review..their GREATLY appreciated & i need at least possibly 3 or 4 reviews b4 i can post the next chp!

thnks 4 reading!

sara


	7. Chapter 7

sara's a/n: ok here's the next chp...& im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its late...been havin' problems with it...lol...& i wanna thank my WONDERFUL sister in the WHOLE world! so i pretty much give her credit for this...(considerin' MOST of it...was ALL her doin'!) ne ways PLZ leave a review...they are greatly appreciated hope ya like!

sara

* * *

"Maddie!" Melanie yelled as she came into the other guest room. "What's wrong?

"My...my Mom and Dad Mel... My parents..." Maddie sat up gasping, as Melanie slid in the bed beside her.

"Maddie, tell me what happened. Tell me everything in your dream."

"The fire. Our house caught on fire, and they… they died in it..."

Melanie wrapped her arms around Maddie and held her tight as she cried. "Shh... It'll be okay Maddie... It'll be okay. They're watching you, ya know? From heaven." She smiled slightly.

Maddie looked up at Melanie. "I know Mel. But gosh, its so, so hard sometimes… to go on like they're still there, just waiting for me to come home from school, or something."

"Maddie?"

"Huh?" Maddie answered

"You'll never be alone. Never. I promise." Melanie told her "sister".

"I know. And neither will you Mel. I love you." Maddie told Mel.

"And I love you too." Melanie smiled and hugged Maddie tighter.

A knock came on the door. Sara peeked in. "You guys okay?"

Maddie looked up and smiled. "Yeah, we're okay now. Bad dream."

Sara smiled. "Okay girls. Night."

"Night." Both girls said.

The door shut.

"You okay now Maddie?" Melanie asked her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Madison answered

"Its okay." Melanie smiled a little. "It'll be okay, I'll stay in here with you."

"Thanks Mel."

"No worries, you're my sister, and I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do the same for you too." Maddie whispers.

"I know you would. Well, we should get some sleep, so night." Melanie told her.

"Yea your right, night Mel."

A few minutes later Madison whispered to Melanie, "Hey Melanie?"

"Yeah?" Melanie whispers back.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I... I um.." Melanie hesitated, and sighed.

"Its okay, you can tell me." Madison assured her

"My mom is dead. My father killed her. He tried to kill me too, but I got away." Melanie whispers low.

"I'm so, so sorry Mel. I'm glad he didn't try too." Madison told her then continued, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Me too Mad's me too, and its 'cause I thought I could get over it already, but I can't."

"You could've talked to me about it. I would've been there."

"I know." Melanie gives a small smile as tears start filling her eyes. "Thanks Maddie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Luckily, you'll never have to find out Melanie, never." Madison wrapped her arms around Melanie tight. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you so, so much too Mads'." Melanie said holding Maddie tight as well, as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside the door of the guest room…

Sara froze. She couldn't believe what she just heard come out of the two girls' mouth.

Madison's parents died in the house fire. And Melanie's dad, killed her mom, and then tried to kill her.

She walked about through the darkness to her and Gil's bedroom, and laid back down.

Are the girls okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, Madison had a bad dream. Melanie's in there, taking care of her." Sara sighed.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Griss, we need to get them out of that home. They need a more stable home. And I have a feeling they are being abused in that foster home." Sara paused. "I found out how the girl's ended up in foster care."

"And how did they?"

"Madison's parents died in a house fire, and Melanie's father is in prison for killing her mother, and trying to kill her. She got away before he had the chance I guess, and here she ended up in the system."

Grissom sighed. "I called Jim earlier. He said he'd talk to me later about it."

"Gil, we can't keep them all day and night. The foster parents will be after them. The girls' will just go back to being abused, and getting hurt. Next thing you know, that'll be OUR dead body…OUR 419 Gil. They could be Al's bodies in the morgue, Side by side. One beat to death, the other one raped, beaten and bloodied."

"I know Sara. I know. We'll figure out something soon. Brass will let us know something."

"No. Grissom, you NEED to get him over here, and you NEED to talk to him. I won't let them go back. I won't." Sara said, her voice rising, and her getting frustrated.

"Sara, we have to wait until morning."

"No Gil, we don't."

The bedroom door opened creaking.

"Gil? Sara? Is everything okay?" Melanie whispered as she peeked in.

"Everything's fine honey. Go ahead back to bed." Grissom spoke softly, with a slight smile.

"Are you guys…you know, arguing?"

"We're just talking. We're fine." Sara said.

"Okay." Melanie sighed a little. "I'm not afraid you know?

"We know hun," Grissom said then continued, "Why don't you go ahead and go on back to bed and get some sleep."

"Yea, ok, sorry if I interrupted anything, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Melanie said before walking back to her room.

"Everything's fine hun, don't worry, now why don't you go ahead and go on back to bed ok?" Sara told Melanie.

"Okay, night," Melanie said after closing the door and walking back to the room.

Back in Sara and Grissom's room…

"Gil, we need to call Brass," Sara told Gil.

"We will sweetie, we'll call him tomorrow morning." Gil told her then continued, "But right now, we need sleep."

Sighing Sara said while getting underneath the covers, "Okay we'll call tomorrow morning,"

"Okay good, goodnight, I love you," Gil said as he also got underneath the covers.

"Night, I love you too Gil," Sara replied as both she and Grissom both fall back asleep.

Next morning…

The next morning Melanie woke up and looked of at Madison, who was still asleep, and reached down and pushed her hair out of her face, glad that her foster sister finally got a restful night of sleep.

Watching her "sister" wake up Melanie said, "Hey morning Mad's, how you feeling?"

"Morning Mel, I'm feeling ok, thanks for staying with me last night," Madison answered her foster sister.

"Hey, yup its no problem Mad's," Melanie told her.

A few minutes later they heard someone walking down the stairs and decided to go ahead and went downstairs themselves.

Out in the hallway…

Hearing the guestroom door open, Jaycee turned around and saw Melanie and Madison walking out. Walking up to them Jaycee said, "Hey morning Madison, and Melanie."

"Morning Jaycee," Both girls answered as the followed Jaycee downstairs.

"So how are you feeling Maddie?" Jaycee asked her.

"I'm feeling ok, better than last night though," Madison answered her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Asked Jaycee.

"I don't mind, but it was just a nightmare," Madison answered.

Walking into the kitchen all three girls saw Grissom sitting at the kitchen table looking at the newspaper and drinking coffee.

Hearing the girls walk in Grissom looked up from the newspaper and said, "Good morning girls."

"Morning daddy," Jaycee said.

"Morning Mr. Grissom," Both Madison and Melanie said.

"You girls don't have to call me that, you can call me either Gil or Grissom," Grissom told the girls.

"Yea, sorry its out of habit," Melanie said.

"It's ok, don't worry bout it," Grissom said then continued changing the subject, "So what do you girls want for breakfast?"

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes daddy?" Jaycee asked as she, Melanie and Madison went to go sit down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, sure hun, you guys want some?" Grissom asked the two girls.

"Yes please," Both girls answered.

Later on that morning after the girls ate breakfast they were in the living room watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. Grissom got up and said, "I got it, and you guys just go back to your shows."

Walking over to the front door, Grissom opened the door, and saw a guy that he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Grissom said to the unidentified man.

"I'm here to get my daughters." The unidentified man said.

"Okay, give me a moment." Grissom goes back in. "Girls your foster dad's here." he said getting 2 pieces of paper as he wrote down his and Sara's cell phone numbers."

"Mel, what do you think will-" Madison started to say to Melanie.

"Shh. You shouldn't think about that. I won't let him hurt you. Remember the money we have saved? If he tries anything, we'll get a ride here. Okay?" Melanie told her as they were packing their things.

Maddie nodded.

"Girls?"

"Coming!" Melanie hollered

The girls came down with their things. Grissom walked over to the girls and said, "Now, here is mine and Sara's cell phone numbers. Call if or whenever you need us."

Melanie nodded.

"See ya guys." Maddie said to everyone. "I'll talk to you at school."

"Okay Mads'." Jaycee said, hugging her tight. "See ya Mel."

"Bye." Melanie paused. "Come on Maddie." She said as Grissom followed them out.

"Very nice kids." Gil smiled.

"Thanks." The foster father walked away, following the girls to the car. "Get in. You guys have chores to do, to make up for this."

TBC...

sara's a/n2 : ok so thnks 4 readin' again all the credit (well most of it) goes to my WONDERFUL sister! I LOVE YOU GABBY! =D ne ways PLZ leave a review their GREATLY appreciated!

sara


	8. Chapter 8

Sisterly Fostered Love Chapter 8

Sara's A/N: hey guys sorry for the late delay on this...been really busy....and got the start of the next chp of this story started so hopefully i'll get it posted within the next week or so...ne ways sorry 4 the delay..hope ya like and PLEASE leave a review *shows puppy dog eyes* also thanks for reading and reviewing for those of you who have been....

Sara

* * *

Walking into the house David turned to the girls and said,

"Put your stuff up in your rooms, then get your butts back down here"

Not wanting to upset him even more, both girls ran upstairs and put their things in their room. A few minutes later both girls were down stairs in the living room.

"Now I want you Melanie to go and clean the living room, then I want you to do the dishes. And you Madison I want you to go mop the kitchen, then I want you to go upstairs and clean the bathrooms." David told the girls.

After they were givin' some of their chores both girls quickly got to work so they wouldn't get in trouble. A half hour later, Madison came down stairs so she could get started on mopping the floor after Melanie was done doing the dishes.

"Hey Mel," Madison said softly so their foster dad wouldn't hear.

"Yeah Maddie?" Melanie whispered back.

"Are you almost done?" Madison whispered.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," Melanie, whispered.

A few minutes later Melanie told Madison that she was done with the dishes and that she could go ahead and mop the kitchen floor. While Madison was mopping the floor, the foster dad walked in and slipped on the wet tile.

"WHAT is WRONG with you? You're a worthless piece of crap! I give you ONE simple TASK and you can't EVEN do that ONE right! I should throw you out of the house, cause your freakin' worthless!" David said as he started to hit her, and he kicked her a couple of times.

Hearing what the commotion was all about Melanie walked into the kitchen to see her foster dad about to hurt Madison again, so she walked over and got in front of her. Whispering to Madison, Melanie said,

"Go Maddie, go upstairs."

Listening to her "sister", Madison got up and ran upstairs to her room. David then started yelling at Melanie, then started kicking and hitting her at the same time.

"You STUPID lil' BRAT! Where did she go?" David yelled at Melanie as he kicked her extremely hard in the stomach.

Trying to ignore the pain in her stomach, Melanie said, "I don't know."

"YOUR LYING, and you know what happens to liars?" David asked as he picked her up by the shoulders.

When David didn't get an answer, he threw Melanie against the wall.

Upstairs in Madison's room…

Shutting her bedroom door, Madison walked over to her window and opened it up, and walked over to her bed sheets, Madison took them off her bed and started to tie it up on something sturdy, after making sure the sheets were long enough. Madison then started to climb out of her bedroom window.

When Madison got down to the ground, she then started running over to her neighbor's house hoping they could help her.

Neighbor's house…

Once Madison reached her neighbors house, she rang the doorbell twice, and was praying that they were home. A few minutes later the door opened to a tall guy.

"Hi, Mr. Taylor," Madison said shakily.

"Hey Madison," Mr. Taylor said then noticed that she was shaking then continued, "Whats wrong sweetheart?"

"C-can I-I use your ph-phone Mr. T-Taylor?" Madison asked nervously.

"Of course sweetie, come on in," Mr. Taylor told Madison. Then called his wife into the living room.

"Allyson, can you come in here please?"

A few minutes later Allyson came downstairs and saw Madison then said, "Hey Madison," Then turned to her husband after Madison said hi, "Yeah, Brett, you needed somethin'?"

"Yeah, can you get Madison here a glass of water and a the phone please?" Brett answered his wife.

"Yeah sure be right back." Allyson said then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Madison.

Turning to Madison Brett asked, "Want to tell me whats wrong?"

"I-I d-don't know, he's hurting Melanie, a-and it-its all my f-fault," Madison said as she started to cry.

"Whose hurting Melanie hun?" Brett asked her.

"D-D-David is h-hurting her a-and it-it's a-all m-my f-fault," Madison answered through her tears.

A few minutes later Allyson walked back in the living room and gave Madison the glass of water and the phone.

"Here you go sweetheart," Allyson said to Madison.

"Th-Thank you Mrs. Taylor," Madison said after taking sip of water, then got out the pieces of paper that had Sara' and Gil's cell numbers on it.

"M-mind if I use your guys' phone?" Madison asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Go ahead hun, we'll leave you alone so you can use the phone," Brett told Madison as he and Allyson got up from the couch and gave Madison some privacy to use the phone.

After watching them leave the room, Madison dialed Sara's cell number and waited till she picked up.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"H-Hi S-Sara it's me M-Madison, I-I need help. I-It's a-all my fault," Madison said as she broke down on the phone.

"Whoa slow down hun, and whats all your fault?" Sara asked her.

"I-its Melanie, D-David's hurting her, and its all my fault," Madison answered.

"Sweetie, its not your fault, none of this is your fault. Did David hurt you too?" Sara asked the frightened 11 year-old.

"Y-Yeah, h-he did. He kicked me twice, and he also hit me too, then Melanie stepped in front of me and he kicked her really hard in the stomach." Madison answered her.

"Okay hun, me and Gil are on way, i'm gonna call for help to meet us there ok, where are you at right now?"

"I'm at my neighbors house Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, they live on the right side of our foster house." Madison answered as she tried to calm herself down.

"Okay, we'll be there in fifteen minutes ok, and just stay there we're on our way, alright?" Sara told her.

"O-Okay," Madison said shakily.

"Alright, its going to be ok…everything will be fine, we'll see you in a few." Sara told her to get her calmed down.

After hanging up with Sara, Madison gave the phone back to Brett and said,

"Thanks Mr. Taylor."

"Your welcome kiddo," Brett told Madison.

"Ummmm…just so you know Mr. and Mrs. Grissom are on their way over with the cops, Mrs. Grissom said she would stop over to pick me up, if that's ok with you." Madison said as she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"That's fine hun, why don't you take a nap on the couch and I'll get you some blankets and pillows, you look like your about to fall asleep from all that crying," Brett suggested to Madison.

"I don't want to put you out of your way, I'm already intruding," Madison said softly.

"Kiddo, your not putting us out of our way, and your not intruding, really, I'm gonna go get you some blankets and a pillow for you and until they get here you can take a nap alright?" Brett told her gently.

"Okay, you sure?" Madison asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure," Brett answered her then continued, "I'll be back I'll get those things for you." And with that Brett left the living room and walked upstairs to get blankets and a pillow for Madison.

Waiting for Mr. Taylor to come back down stairs, Madison sat on the couch and started playing with the ends of her shirt, and trying to hold back tears. A few minutes later Allyson walked into the living room and sat down by Madison.

"Hey how ya holding up kiddo?" Allyson asked Madison.

"I-I, don't know any more, I wish Melanie was here. This is my entire fault, she wouldn't be hurt if I didnt take off," Madison said as she started crying again.

"Awww…sweetie, none of this is your fault, it's your foster parents fault. They should be the ones protecting you, not the ones that are hurting you kids." Allyson said as she was rubbing soothing circles on the girls' back.

A few minutes later Brett came down stairs with the blankets and a pillow for Madison and after asking Madison to stand up, Brett, went ahead and made a somewhat of a bed for her on the couch. Turning to Madison, Brett said,

"There ya go kiddo, everything is going to be fine, why don't you go ahead and take a nap until they get here alright?"

"O-Okay, I'm sorry to be a bother to you guys," Madison said as she started to lay down on the couch underneath the covers.

"Madison hun, your not a bother to us. You and Melanie could NEVER be a bother to us," Allyson told Madison as she bent down in front of her and put a piece of strand hair behind Madison's ear.

After Madison calmed down, she started to slowly drift off to sleep.

About twenty minutes later, Brett and Allyson heard a knock on the front door and they both went to go see who it was. Opening the door Brett said,

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's house?" the person asked.

"Yes, I'm Brett Taylor and that's my wife Allyson," Brett said as he pointed toward his wife.

"Hi, Mr. Taylor, I'm Sara Grissom, ummmm…is there a Madison here?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yeah come on in Mrs. Grissom, Madison told us you would be coming," Brett said as he moved out of the way so Sara could come into the house.

"Thanks, so where's Madison?" Sara asked once she got in the house.

"Madison's in the living room asleep, we told her to go ahead and rest considering she was exhausted." Brett answered as he walked towards the living room.

Following Brett and Allyson into the living room, Sara saw Madison sleeping on the couch, and walked over to her to wake her up.

"Madison, hun, wake up sweetie," Sara said as she barely shook Madison to wake her up.

Feeling someone shaking her Madison woke up with a start, and then once she realized whom it was, she got off the couch and wrapped her arms around Sara and started to cry.

"Hey, hey its ok Maddie, its ok. Everything will be fine, I promise," Sara told Madison as she tried to get her to calm down.

"Everything won't be fine, its all my fault, everything I do is my fault," Madison said as she started crying again.

"Sweetie, that's not true, none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself sweetie." Sara tried telling Madison, as she rubbed small soothing circles on the young girls' back.

Pulling herself away from Sara, Madison said, "But it feels like it is. Everything I do isn't good enough, especially for them."

"Hun, they shouldn't have been foster parents in the first place, and not everybody is perfect." Sara told her then, a few minutes later her cell started to go off picking it up she answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Sar' its me Gil, we got the foster dad, we're just looking for Melanie now, and he won't tell us where she's at." Grissom told his wife.

"Oh, ok thanks for letting me know, I'll let Madison know." Sara told her husband.

"All right, you should probly bring Madison over to get looked at," Grissom told her before hanging up.

"Yeah, I will, I'm going to talk to her before I bring her over." Sara told him.

"Okay, see ya in a bit love you," Grissom said.

"Love you too," Sara told him before hanging up the phone.

After Sara hung up, she faced Madison and said, "They got your foster dad now," and then she paused trying to come up with the right words for Madison, for what she was going to say next.

"They do?" Madison asked hoping she heard her right.

"Yeah, listen hun, I have to tell you something," Sara answered, then continued, "That was Gil, and he said that they're trying to find Melanie."

"They're finding her right? I mean they have too." Madison said as she was getting' teary eyed.

"They're trying their very best in finding her hun, but we need to get you checked out for any kind of injuries ok?" Sara answered her.

After trying to get coax Madison into getting checked out, they both stood up and got ready to leave. Madison walked over to Allyson and said,

"Thanks for the glass of water and letting me use the phone."

"Your welcome sweetheart," Allyson said as she gave the young girl a hug.

Allyson and Brett walked Sara and Madison to the front door, and said their goodbyes to them. Walking over to the ambulance Madison spoke up,

"D-do you th-think they f-found her yet?"

Looking down at Madison, Sara said, "I'm not sure hun, we'll find out if they did when we get over there ok?"

Sara and Madison walked over to Gil, to see what was goin' on. Once they reached him Sara asked,

"Hey anything?"

"No, nothing yet." Gil responded to Sara.

Seeing Madison, Gil said, "Hey hun, how you doing?"

"Hi, I-I okay," Madison responded quietly.

Lightly pulling on Madison, Sara said, "Come on hun, we need to get you looked at."

Before Madison started to follow she started talking to Grissom.

"I-I think I might know where Melanie is."

TBC....

Sara's A/N 2: Hey thanks for reading and please leave a review they are greatly appreciated....

Sara


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of sisterly fostered love

Sara's A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter...hope ya like...and PLEASE leave a review its GREATLY appreciated...

Sara

* * *

"Where do you think she is hun?" Grissom asked her.

"Ummm…she could be locked in the basement, that's where they would usually put us. If not, then they would also lock us up in the closet too." Madison answered him nervously.

"Thanks hun, you're a big help sweetheart." Grissom told her before walking away.

Hoping that she was right, Madison walked over to where Sara was, so she could get checked out.

In the ambulance…

After the EMT'S checked Madison out, Sara looked over at her and said, "Hey, you okay hun?"

Not looking up Madison answered, "Ummm…yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about hun?" Sara asked her.

"N-nothing really, just that, the last time I sat in the ambulance like this, is when my parents died a few day's after my seventh birthday." Madison answered with tears in her eyes.

"Awww…sweetie, everything will be fine," Sara told her as she gave the eleven year old a hug.

Looking up at Sara Madison asked, "You promise, everything will be fine?"

Before Sara could answer the young girl, she looked over to see Brass walking over to them. Brass walked up to Sara and asked, "Hey how's it goin'?"

"Hey Brass, its going okay, just wished these girls didn't have to go through this." Sara answered.

"Yeah, I hate to do this, but I have to. Madison hun, can you tell me what happened?" Brass asked Madison.

"Y-Yeah, I can," Madison answered.

"Whenever your ready kiddo, alright?" Brass asked her.

"O-Okay, ummmm…well, a-after we got home, David told us to go upstairs, and put are things up. After we d-did that, he gave us some chores that we h-had to make up for being gone. I was to do the bathroom, and mop the kitchen floor, and M-Melanie was supposed to do the dishes, and clean the living room. A-after I cleaned the bathroom, I waited for Melanie to finish the dishes, so I could mop the floor.

When she got done, I started moping the floor when D-David walked in and slipped. He started yelling at me, a-and he also hit me, th-then kicked me a couple times. Th-that's when Melanie came in a-and got in front me. She t-told me to go upstairs so I-I did, a-and I-I c-could hear him yelling at her and h-he th-threw h-her a-against th-the w-wall.

I climbed out of my bedroom window and ran next door to Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's house." Madison said as she started crying.

"Hey, you did good kiddo," Brass told Madison, and then looked over at the house, then both Sara and Brass saw Grissom walking out of the house with Melanie.

Looking over at what Brass and Sara were looking at, Madison jumped up off the backend of the ambulance, and ran over to Melanie.

"Melanie! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, its all my fault." Madison said as she gave Melanie a hug, and started crying.

Giving Madison a hug back, Melanie said, "Hey it's ok, and it's not your fault. You didn't do this to me. Don't blame yourself Mad's."

"I can't help it, I feel like it is my fault." Madison said with tears running down her face.

Trying to get Madison to calm down, Melanie said, "It's ok Mad's, its not your fault, and I'm not blaming you. This is David's fault, NOT yours, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I do," Madison, said as she dried her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Okay good," Melanie said as she slowly followed Grissom over to where Brass was.

Looking over his shoulder, Grissom asked, "You okay Melanie?"

"Y-Yeah, I think, I'll be fine, just sore." Melanie answered Grissom.

Brass walked over to Grissom, Melanie, and Madison, and said, "Hey Melanie, how's it going kiddo?"

"Eh, its going, I'm just really sore," Melanie answered him.

"Are you up for asking questions?" Brass asked her.

"Yeah, I can," Melanie, answered.

"Okay, whenever you need to, you can take a break at anytime ok?" Brass asked her.

"Yeah, okay, I just want to get this over with." Melanie answered.

"Okay, so can you tell me what happened?" Brass asked.

"Yeah I can, ummmm…well after we got home, our foster dad, David, gave us our chores that we had to make up after being gone. So after I got the dishes done, which was one my chores I had to do, I told Madison that she could…." Melanie started before she collapsed on the ground.

Seeing the blood come out of Melanie's mouth, Madison faints on the ground from the sigh of blood.

TBC...

Sara's A/N 2: thanks for reading the chp...and for those of you who left a review last chp...THANKS ALOT !!! and sorry if the chapter seems REALLY short...im gonna try and start the next chapter sometime this week...and hopefully have it posted by the end of next week...thanks for reading and reviewing if you have been...

Sara


	10. Chapter 10

Sisterly fostered love chapter 10

Sara's A/N: hey peeps...here's the next chapter...hope ya like. please leave a review its GREATLY appreciated...and i would like to thanks Kristina for help on this...any ways please R&R

Sara

* * *

Sitting in the hospital room where they were waiting for Melanie to wake up, Grissom says, "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you guys want anything?"

"Sure, I'll just have a bottled water," Sara answered her husband.

"Madison, hun, do you want anything?" Grissom asked the eleven-year-old.

When Madison didn't answer, he tried again, "Madison, sweetheart, do you want anything?"

After a few minutes of silence from Madison, she finally looked up at Grissom and said, "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"It's ok Madison, its alright, I'm not going to hurt you, hun." Grissom told Madison, who got teary-eyed.

Bending down next to her, Grissom asked again, "Now, do you want anything to drink?"

"N-No thanks, I don't need anything," Madison answered as she tried calming down.

"Okay," Grissom said as he stood up, then continued, "I'll be right back."

Watching Grissom leave, Sara turned back to see Madison laying her head down by Melanie, and was holding her 'sisters' hand. Walking over to Madison, Sara asked, "Hey sweetie, do you need a blanket?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, I just want Melanie to wake up." Madison answered her.

"I know you do hun, she will though." Sara told her as she was rubbing small circles on the young girls back.

A few minutes later, Melanie woke up, and looked around the room., to see if anyone was in the room. When she didn't see anyone, she started to get tears in her eyes. Then she looked down at Madison, who was asleep by her side. Melanie then started to wake her "sister" up.

"Maddie, hey Maddie wake up," Melanie said as she lightly tapped her.

Feeling someone tap her, Madison woke up to see Melanie awake, "Melanie your awake." Madison said excitedly.

"Yeah, I am, are you the only one here?" Melanie asked.

"No, Sara, went to the bathroom, and Gil, went to go get some drinks for them both." Madison answered.

Few minutes later, Sara walked back into the room, and saw Melanie, who was now awake.

"Hey, kid, how ya feeling?" Sara asked her.

"Hi, I'm doing good, just really sore." Melanie answered her.

"Yeah, that's to be expected, especially, after what you went through." Sara told her.

About ten minutes later, Melanie's doctor came in to check her out. After the doctor checked Melanie out, he told her that she could go home tomorrow afternoon. Watching the doctor leave, Melanie looked over to Madison, who got quiet, when the doctor came in.

"Maddie, you okay?" Melanie asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I'm okay, really." Madison told her.

"No your not, something's bothering you, so spill it." Melanie told her somewhat sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Madison said as she tried holding back her tears.

"Come on Madison Elizabeth tell me." Melanie told her sternly this time.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly then fine, I'll tell you! It's my fault that David hurt you, and its also my fault that you're in the hospital. Everything is my fault! My life is screwed up, and David's right, nobody wants a screwed up kid!" Madison said as she busted out crying, and then ran out of the room.

Melanie started calling after Madison, then realized that it was pointless. Sara stood up and said, "Hey, its ok, I'll go check on her, she'll be fine."

"Okay," Melanie said, as she got comfortable on her bed.

Walking out of the room, Sara spots Madison, who was pacing back 'n forth in the hallway with tears running down her face. Once Sara got closer to her, Madison looked up, and somewhat ran to her, and just broke down crying.

"Hey, its ok hun, its alright." Sara told Madison as she was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

After Madison calmed down some, Sara walked her to the chairs in the waiting room. When they sat down Sara asked, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, Madison said, "Not really, but I might as well."

"Just take your time I'm not going anywhere." Sara told her as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"It was a few days after my seventh birthday, my parents took me to the zoo. After we got home, it was really late, my dad carried me up to my room, 'cause I feel asleep on the way home. I guess sometime that night, our house caught on fire, and I remember a firefighter carrying me outside, and I saw my mom and dad. It was later after I was at the hospital, that I found out my parents died., and I've been in foster care ever since." Madison said as she broke down crying.

"Awe, hun, I'm sorry, everything will be okay, alright?" Sara told her as she pulled Madison in her arms.

Madison just sat there crying on Sara's shoulders. Five minutes later Madison sat up, and dried her eyes. Then said, "I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet."

"Its ok hun, don't worry about it. Want to go see Melanie now?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah," Madison answered quietly.

Melanie's room…

Waling back into Melanie's room, Madison went over to the side of the bed and said, "I'm sorry Melanie."

"Its okay Mad's, you okay now?" Melanie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Madison, answered.

"Good." Melanie said, smiling as she laid back.

"You sure you're okay Mel?"

"Yes, Maddie, I'm fine."

"I just.. you know, wanted to be sure." Madison said, smiling a tiny bit.

"I know Mads. I'll always be fine, okay? I'll always be fine. No matter what." Melanie paused. "I'll protect you in every way, that I possibly can. I promise."

"Thanks Melly, but I should be promising you that as well."

"Aw, you always do protect me Maddie. That thing last night with David, was nothing."

Madison gets a little defensive and angry.

"Nothing?! You call that NOTHING?! What the hell Melanie? THAT wasn't nothing!" Madison voice raised a little.

"Madison, calm down girl! Okay, so it was something, but that isn't the worse he can do. That is what I meant." Melanie said, trying to calm her down.

"Mel, he's never put us in the hospital before. Not for this long. Just for something broken maybe, but this is as bad as it gets."

"I have to disagree. He could've killed you, killed me, or even his wife. He's angry, he's drunk. I just wished I knew why." Mel said, curious of why David was really angry all the time.

"If you ever come close to him to even find out, I'll kill you both. You hear me? I will Melanie. Well, okay, so I'll kill him, but it'll be a lesson you learned." Madison paused. "Do you understand me? Do you Melanie?"

"Yes Maddie, I do. Seriously though, come on, wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would, but let's leave that to the police."

Melanie nodded. Either way, she'd find out.

Madison yawned.

"Tired?" Melanie asked, smiling.

"You have no idea."

"Come up here. There's plenty of room." Mel patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"You sure?" Madison looked a little worried about getting up on the bed.

"Positive."

"Ookay." Madison said, as she made her way up on Mel's bed, and got comfortable.

After a few minutes of laying in the dark, with the hospital's hall lights flowing through the blinds, a voice called out.

"I love you Madison."

Silence.

"I love you too Melanie."

Silence.

_'I'll always love you Maddie.'_

_'I'll always love you Mel.'_

_TBC..._

Sara's A/N: Hope ya liked the chapter...and Please leave a review its GREATLY appreciated...again i would like to thank Kristina for her help on this...

Sara


	11. Chapter 11

Sisterly Fostered Love

a/n: well here's the next chapter...hope ya guys like it..and please leave a review...thnks 4 those who have their greatly appreciated!

thanks Sara

* * *

A Week Later…

A week later after David and Monica were arrested for abusing Melanie and Madison, the Grissoms took the girls in and started fostering them. Then later, hopefully, the Grissoms will be able to adopt them.

Both Gil and Sara went up to Melanie's and Madison's room to talk to them. Knocking on the door, they see Melanie answering the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Melanie asked after answering the bedroom door.

"Hey Melanie, can we talk to you girls for a bit?" Gil told her.

"Yeah," Melanie said as she moved out of the way to let Gil and Sara in the room.

Walking into the room, Sara says, "Gil and I have been talking about adopting you girls, instead of fostering you two."

"Really," Melanie asked excitedly.

"Yes really, so what do you guys think?" Gil asked them.

"That would be rockin' awesome!" Melanie said excited that their going adopt them.

"Okay then," Sara said then turned her attention to Madison, "What do you think Maddie?"

"You guys really want to adopt me?" Madison asked quietly.

"Yes, really," Sara confirmed Madison's answer.

Madison looked down at her hands then quietly asked, "W-Would we have t-to call you guys mom and dad?"

"Only if you want to, we're not going to pressure you into calling us that. Only if you feel comfortable with it, we're leaving it up to you though." Sara answered Madison.

"O-Okay, I would like it if you guys did adopt us then." Madison said fidgeting with her fingers.

"Now, that it's settled, we'll call child services later today, to see about adopting you two." Grissom said.

"Okay," Melanie said.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls, and see what their up too." Gil said as he got up and left the room.

"So, you girls okay with it then?" Sara asked them.

"Yup! We sure are." Melanie answered, then said, as she got up off the bed, "I'll be back, gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright, you okay Madison?" Sara asked Madison who was really quiet.

"Yeah, I guess so," Madison answered.

"What's wrong hun, you know you can talk to me right?" Sara asked her as she sat next to Madison.

"It's just that…nobody ever wanted me before, except for my mom and dad." Madison answered then asked, "Would they even be okay with it? Would they even be mad if I called you guys' mom and dad?"

Pulling Madison into a hug, Sara said, "Sweetheart, your parents would be glad that you're getting adopted. I know Gil and I would be if someone adopted our kids, and as for calling us mom and dad you don't have too, only if you feel comfortable with it. Also, your parents most likely won't mind if you do, just so you know, we will NEVER replace your parents."

"Okay, I just, I don't want them to be mad about it, and I know you guys won't. It's just that I miss my mom and dad a lot. I wish they never died." Madison said with tears running down her face.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to miss them," Sara told her as she rubbed the girls' back soothingly.

Calming herself down Madison said, "I know and thanks."

"No problem hun, you okay now?" Sara asked Madison.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Madison replied.

"Okay that's good, you hungry hun," Sara asked her.

"Yeah, just a little," Madison answered.

"Come one lets go fix something," Sara told her as she got up off the bed.

You sure it's okay? Madison asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sara answered her.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure first," Madison said as she followed Sara downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen Sara turns to the eleven year old and asks, "Okay kiddo, what do you want to make for dinner?"

"Ummm…could we have spaghetti, if well, if it's okay?" Madison said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's perfectly fine hun," Sara told her.

About two minutes later, Jaycee comes running into the kitchen, and says, "Hey mom what's for dinner?"

"We're having spaghetti, why?" Sara answered her.

"Just wondering," Jaycee said.

"Okay, wanna help make dinner with us Jaycee?" Sara asked her daughter.

"Nah, that's okay, I gotta go finish my homework." Jaycee answered.

"I thought you said you didn't have any?" Sara asked her daughter.

"I thought so too till Emily reminded me about math." Jaycee answered.

"While dinners cooking, I want you to go finish your homework," Sara told her daughter.

"Ugh! Could I do it afterwards?" Jaycee asked her mom.

"No, now go march your butt upstairs and work on your math missy." Sara answered.

"UGH!" Jaycee said dramatically as she stomped her food before going upstairs.

"I know its horrible doing homework." Sara told her daughter at her retrieving back.

A few minutes later Grissom walks in and Says, "Hey Sar', what's for dinner?"

"Hey Gil, we're having spaghetti, Madison's idea," Sara answered her husband.

"Good choice Madison," Grissom said patting Madison's back.

"Thanks," Madison said shyly while looking down.

About twenty minutes later Sara called everyone to the table while putting the spaghetti and garlic bread on the table. They all talked about how their day was. Fifteen minutes later when they got done eating, Grissom asked the two older girls, Danielle and Jaycee, to do the dishes, while he and Sara put the food up. Both Madison and Melanie went upstairs and got ready for bed, and then they walked back down stairs.

Walking back into the kitchen, Melanie says, "Do you guys need any help with anything?"

"That's okay hun, we got it." Sara answered Melanie.

"Okay," Melanie said.

A couple of hours later, Grissom and Sara told the four girls to go on to bed since they have school the next day. Later, during the night Madison was having a bad dream, and started screaming.

Both Gil and Sara got up, and ran to Madison's room, to see if she was okay. Walking into Madison's room, they saw Madison tossing and turning and saying, "No! Mommy, daddy!" walking up to her, Sara gently tries to wake Madison up.

"Madison, sweetheart, wake-up, you're having a bad dream," Sara said trying to get the eleven year old up.

After a few minutes of trying to get Madison to wake up; Madison woke up and started crying, and saying, "I'm sorry if I woke you guys up."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize hun," Grissom told her as he sat down beside her.

Pulling Madison in for a hug, Sara asked, "You want to talk about it hun?"

Moving closer to Sara, Madison answers, "I don't want to, I probly should, I-I just d-don't know if I can."

"It's okay hun, you don't have too," Sara told her then continued, "We'll go ahead and let you go back to sleep alright?"

Scared about going back to sleep, and not wanting them to leave, Madison blurts out while hugging Sara, "NO! Please mommy, don't leave me please."

Feeling sorry for Madison, Sara replies, "Hey its okay baby, I won't leave, I'll stay right here."

Not being able to hold her tears back Madison said, "I-I'm s-sorry."

Rubbing soothing circles on the girls' back, Sara said, "Hey its okay, no need to be sorry, I'll stay here for as long as you want me here alright?"

"O-Okay, thanks," Madison said as she started to calm down.

"It's no problem hun," Sara replied.

Watching Madison calm down and slowly fall back asleep, Grissom quietly says, "Hey, I'll let you girls be."

"Okay, I'll just probly stay in here the rest of the night, just incase." Sara replied quietly.

"Alright, night," Grissom said as he walked out of the room.

About fifteen minutes later, Madison had fallen' asleep, so Sara gently layed her back down, and quietly got up. Feeling someone move, Madison, was half awake when she saw Sara getting up, and she quietly asked, "Can you stay please mommy?"

Looking down at Madison, Sara answers, "I'll be right back okay hun?"

"Okay," Madison replied sleepily.

A few minutes later Sara comes back into Madison's room, and lays down next to her, and watches Madison fall back asleep, and then finally going to sleep herself.

TBC…

a/n: well hopefully you guys like the chp...can i get at least 4 reviews?? it would be greatly appreciated...then i'll post the next chapter...which im currently workin' on...thanks a bunch (and cookies 4 those who do...lol)

Sara


End file.
